Add Some Color
by xNekoKawaiix
Summary: Ichijo has a secret that only Senri knows about. How will our favorite model help him get over his low self-esteem? involves body paint and a digital camera
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Color Me Timid**

Shiki P.O.V

Ugh. Work is such a pain. I had to meet with my manager for the next shoot today, so I got little sleep. Maybe if I got home quick enough I could get in an hour or two of sleep before classes start. Luckily tomorrow both the Day class and the Night class had the day off.

And that gave me more time with Takuma. Even though I seem unfeeling on the outside, I was elated that we had moved on from just being boyfriends. No. We were lovers. We had an intimacy that lovers could enjoy. And no, it wasn't sex (though we had plenty of that too). Sex was a trivial thing in the vampire world. It was a simple pleasure, like chocolate or a good book.

No, we fed off each other. In the vampire world, that's as intimate as you can get. When Takuma found out my mother fed off me, that made out relationship rocky for a week or two. But fights blow over pretty quick when you're as in love as we are.

I walked into our shared room to see Takuma drying his wet hair, fresh out of the communal showers of the Moon Dormitory. My body warmed slightly as I saw he was shirtless, and I suddenly felt more than one type of hunger for my beloved blonde. He looked over with sparkling emerald eyes and swiftly moved to hug me.

"I missed you Senri. How was work?" he asked warmly.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I have to go back tomorrow for more photo shoot crap. Y manager's a slave driver," I mumbled as my face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck. Damn him for being taller them me.

I felt his gentle chuckle at my annoyed response about my day. "Are you hungry?"

"Mmm not really. But you smell so good…." I purred as I liked a particularly sensitive spot under his jaw. A few nights ago, we discovered what we liked to the "b-spot" or "bite-spot". Being fed off of from this area would instantly arouse you, or, if you were in the act of love-making you would come immediately.

Takuma shivered, but looked shamefully. "Senri please…. not tonight…."

I sighed and pulled away. On the outside, Takuma was the most out-going person you could know, rivaled only by Aidou. But on the inside, he was horribly shy. Close, intimate relationships didn't come easily for him; he had been a virgin before we got together. On top of that, he had low self-esteem. His grandfather saw to that. Ichio had never approved of Takuma's father becoming an actor, and he never approved of Takuma's mother in general, so he constantly talked down about his parents to Takuma.

To top it all off, the man would probably disown him if he found out Takuma was with another guy. Takuma had tried to tell him multiple times, but every time he got close. Ichio would say would something to completely scare him off the topic.

Due to all these things, Takuma could be shy about making love. He rarely got completely undressed. And nine times out of ten he requested the lights be off.

I pulled away from him and changed into my pajamas. Takuma was still standing in the same spot when I slid into bed. "I'm sorry Senri…." He said sadly.

"It's fine Takuma. Get in bed," I requested indifferently. As my lover slipped how to help him break out of his secret shell.

Then it hit me.

Earlier, my manager suggested a nude shot with body paint to "add sex appeal". Secretly, I've always wanted to try something like that. But I said I needed a day to think about it; wanted to make sure Takuma was ok with me posing nude.

Now I had a better idea. I just needed that body paint. Smiling wickedly to myself, I wished my blonde goodnight as I though over my devious plan.

**A/N: So here the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. I did not come up with this theme; I did type it up but i didn't think about this story. My friend from school wrote it and since she doesn't have an account for fanfiction she ask me to type it up and put it on my account. She probably writes the next chapter this week or when she has time after all she writing lots of other stories for me. So follow and review if you want to know what happens.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Color Me Fierce**

Shiki smiled to himself as he walked through the courtyard of Cross Academy. After a long day of taking pictures and gathering supplies, it was time to set his plan in motion. Although part of him was anxious, wondering if his plan would scare Ichijo off rather than boost his confidence. After all, this was a pretty kinky idea.

"There must be a lot on your mind if you're spacing out," Rima sighed.

"Yeah, It's a big deal and it's important that it goes well," Shiki replied.

"Well, just make sure you don't push him too hard. For him to love himself, you have to love him for who he is," the blond model said.

Rima always had a way of knowing what was going on. To most, she was the quiet doll sitting in the corner, watching as the world slowly passed her by, but to those who knew her, she was loyal and full of unexpected advice. She had been always ready to fill that role again, if need be.

Shiki shorted indignantly, seeming quite out of character for typically composed self. "That was awfully philosophical of you Rima."

The blue-eyed doll shot him a warning glare, reminding him that this was no joke.

Senri sighed. "I know Rima. I do love him, and I want him to know that. That's why I'm doing this."

"Plus you've always wanted to try the paint," Rima added matter-of-factly.

Sharing a rare laugh, the two models strolled over to the Moon Dormitory.

Everything was in place. Shiki had made it back before his beloved blonde, giving him more time to set up. The tubes of paint, a plain, porcelain plate, and a few paint bushes were on the night-stand. In the second drawer were the necessary… preparations for the night's future activities and in the first drawer was a digital camera, a gift to Ichijo from his mother. Shiki hid the camera on purpose, knowing that if Ichijo put two and two together he could figure out Shiki's devious plan and attempt escape.

Just as n the model was making sure everything was in place, Takuma came into their shared room, gently shutting the door behind him. He looked jittery and regretful, but smiled regardless. That was the thing about Ichijo, he smiled no matter what.

"Senri I… I'm sorry for last night. It was immature of me to get closed up over something like that and tonight I'm going to make it up to you. Anything you want," Ichijo said with a faint blush.

_Oh, this was just too perfect._

Senri smiled and mover closer to capture his lover's lips in a sensual kiss. "Good. Take off your clothes and lay down on the bed."

Takuma blinked stupidly for a second before doing as he was told. As the blonde stripped down and hesitantly sat on the bed, Senri popped open a tube of emerald-green paint and squirted some on the porcelain plate. "Uhm Senri, what's that?" Takuma asked nervously.

"Paint," the brunette replied dully. " Now lay down."

Senri swirled a soft paint brush in the green substance as Takuma laid down obediently. He then walked toward his love and ran the brush down his love's chest. The model repeated this action, running the brush in a different direction this time, passing over a deliciously exposed nipple.

Takuma gasped softly at the sensation. "Senri it's cold."

"Sorry," was his only response. He was too involved in decorating his boyfriend to pay any attention. Licking his lips, he leaned down and swiped his tongue over the other nipple, earning him a quiet moan. Senri then leaned into whisper against his lover's lips, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Then with a playful nip to Takuma's lip, he continued his project. Senri daintily moved the brush across Takuma's body, occasionally dipping the brush back into the blob on the plate to get more paint. The brunette couldn't help, but get a little hot as he adorned Takuma's chest and thighs with green swirls color was specially chosen to match the blonde's eyes.

Apparently, the soft friction of the brush was taking its toll on Takuma too. The green-eyed vampire was squirming and moaning under the devastating movements of the brush. He nearly lost it as his lover dragged the wet brush across his navel to the hardened erection between his legs.

With a devilish smile, Senri trailed the paint up Takuma's stiff length. Takuma squirmed and gripped the sheets as the brunette lovingly decorated his member with the cool, wet paint. Just as he was sure his sanity had abandoned him, Senri ceased the movement of the brush.

Shiki leaned back to look at his masterpiece. He feasted his eyes on the blushing, panting, and painted vampire on the bed. Without a doubt, his plan had been a success.

Gingerly walking over to the nightstand and rummaging through the first drawer. Senri pulled out the camera and returned to stand by the bed. Takuma's eyes widened as he saw the camera, opening his mouth to protest, but Senri cut him off.

"No arguing. Just sit and be sexy," Senri ordered, as he snapped the first picture. He had heard that taking pictures could boost someone's self-esteem, so why not nude pictures? As far as Senri Shiki was concerned, while Takuma was looking so inarguably erotic, it'd be a crime if he didn't.

Ichijo caught on, and would shyly shift his angle occasionally to give a different pose to the camera. After a while, as Senri had hoped, the shyness began to fade and Takuma turned and looked directly into the camera.

"Is this what it's like being a model Senri?" he asked.

After thinking a minute, the model replied," No, It's not this much fun."

With a laugh, Takuma shifted into an inviting, provocative pose and looked dead straight into the camera. This was what Senri had planned for. All shyness was gone. Takuma Ichijo was aroused and confident and he was giving his blue-eyed lover the look that said he wanted to devout him, mercilessly.

Senri took advantage of the new pose and snapped the picture just as the blonde licked his lips playfully.

"Do me a favor?" the blonde asked.

"Sure."

"Put the camera down. Then come here and take your clothes off."

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. I hope you like it. Again this isn't my work, it one of my friends from school and this chapter was longer than the first chapter. She probably gives me the next chapter after Thanksgiving break or whenever she not busy. **

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you like the story like I did. This is the last and final chapter of this story. I know I usually write the Author Note at the end (at least in this story) but the person that wrote the story has her own Author Note for you guys so read that at the end. Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 3: Color Me Complete**

Senri blinked at the commanding tone in Takuma's voice, but did as he was told. Emerald eyes watched him hungrily as he shed his shirt and slowly, teasingly undid his jeans. If there was such thing as eye-sex, the brunette was sure he was getting some at that moment.

Once he was beautifully naked, the model proceeded to join his lover on the bed before he could heat up under his boyfriend's smoldering gaze. Senri moved to straddle Takuma's hips and get into his usual position. Though Takuma was always the seme, Senri was usually on top, giving the blonde an eye-dash-full of his gorgeous model as he vigorously on his hips.

But tonight, Takuma Ichijo would have none of that.

Gripping the brunette's hips, the blonde gently pushed his lover backwards onto the bed his lover backwards onto the bed, earning him a proud atop the stunned Senri Shiki. He then proceeded to attack his lover's neck with nips, lips, and kissed. Removing one hand from Senri's hips, Takuma trailed his hand up the model's chest to tease a soft nipple.

Senri gasped softly as Takuma began nuzzling a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. When Takuma gauged Senri reaction and decided he had found his boyfriend's infamous b-spot, he began licking it to prepare it for his aching fangs.

The blue-eyed uke felt a shiver run down his spine as he realized what his lover was about to do. Combined with the gentle sensation on his nipple and the ecstasy of his erection rubbing against Takuma toned stomach, he knew that if Takuma proceeded to bite him he come immediately. Although his body screamed for orgasm, he didn't want to just yet. He wanted feel his awakened beast inside of him first.

"Ta- AH! Takuma!" Senri loudly protested just as Takuma shifted, causing extra friction against his hard member.

"What's wrong?" Takuma had pulled back from his assault on Senri's neck, reverting back to his shy self at the fear of doing something the brunette didn't like.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want you to take me first," Senri panted.

Takuma nodded once and stood from the bed. Senri had to restrain himself from whining at the loss of warmth, but all was forgotten as he watched his decorated seme rummage through the night-stand until he found a fresh tube of lubricant. Takuma returned to the bed side and popped the cap. Senri had to bite his lips to keep from moaning as he watched Takuma spread the slick substance over his fingers. Those long, graceful fingers could drive Senri wild; he whimpered softly at the fond memories.

Returning to the bed and sitting up on his knees, Takuma asked him if he was ready. Senri silently spreading his legs was answer enough.

One finger. Senri gasped. Two fingers. Senri winced. Three fingers. Senri groaned. The blue-eyed boy did his best to ignore the pain, practically willing himself to stretch so he could have Takuma inside him.

Takuma gently wiggled his fingers. Being careful not to hurt Senri more than he had to. All the while, he was searching for his boyfriend's on special spot. The spot second only to the one on his neck….

The brunette cried his seme's name and arched his back, and Takuma knew he found it. Senri tried to rock back on Takuma's fingers in an attempt to hit his prostate again, but the blonde removed his fingers and picked up the tube once again. He squirted some more lube into his hand and began slicking his rock-hard erection.

Senri squirmed impatiently as he wanted the provocative display. The thought of watching the newly confident blonde pleasure himself was almost too much and he thought he would come on his own if he didn't tame his kinky imagination.

The brunette was snapped from his mid-sex fantasy when he felt Takuma's member teasing his entrance. His beloved was waiting for his approval. Senri smiled and wrapped his legs around Takuma's waist.

"Take me like you mean it," Senri winked as he used his legs to tug on Takuma's waist, forcing him inside his tight entrance.

Both teens groaned as one gave and the other received. Letting Senri adjust, Takuma reveled in the tight heat engulfing his being. Senri was petite, and the blonde always worried about hurting the fragile model. On top of that, Senri always insisted that was blonde was very…. well-bonded. Takuma's size had been intimidating at first, and the fact he was a virgin when they first made love meant there were plenty of possible mistakes to be made.

But their first time had gone on without a hitch, and Senri would tremble with anticipation just thinking about the asset between his lover's thighs.

And right now, he wanted it oh so bad.

"Taku…. please move." Senri panted desperately.

Taking his model's cue, Takuma began slow and steady thrusts. Senri whimpered as his seme pulled out only to release a wanton moan when he thrust back in. Contrary to popular belief, Senri Shiki was quite noisy in the bedroom and Takuma loved it.

"Nn….oh…..nngh….mngh….ah…." Senri's pleasure-sounds just encouraged Takuma to speed up his pace.

Hearts beating in tune to the rhythm of their love-making, Takuma leaned forward to capture his uke's already open mouth in a sensual kiss. Tongues tangled in a familiar dance, with Senri leading a teasing game of chase then easily submitting to Takuma's gentle tongue. Takuma released his boyfriend's lips to nuzzle his neck as he continued to thrust into him.

"Takuma," Senri yelled as said blonde hit his prostate head-on. Tangling his fingers in golden locks, Senri continued to cry out as confident beast known as Takuma Ichijo continued to brutalize his sweet-spot.

"Oh Kami!… oh kami please!" the model whimpered as he felt himself dancing on the edge of absolute bliss.

Takuma thrust one last time, sending the blue-eyed vampire over the edge. Before he lost himself completely, Senri reached forward and sunk his protruding fangs directly into Takuma's b-stop, stifling his cries of ecstasy. The combined sensation of Senri's tightening walls and Senri's fangs piercing his most sensitive spot took its toll and the green-eyed vampire moaned loudly as he came, filling his beloved with his hot seed. Senri shuddered almost violently as his essence splattered all over his beloved's stomach, all the while losing himself in the taste that was purely Takuma. He tasted lust, devotion, and the overpowering flavor of love. But most of all, he just tasted like Takuma.

Getting his fill of the blonde's blood and recovering from his orgasm, Senri released Takuma neck and locked his lips. Takuma had recovered too, and before Senri could stop him, plunged his fangs into his boyfriend's tender b-spot. What could be considered a scream tore from the model's lips as he came for the second time that night.

After tasting Senri to his content, Takuma removed his fangs and his softening arousal from his blue-eyed doll. Exhausted, Senri shuddered softly at the feeling of being empty once again.

"The paint's all smeared…." Senri muttered as he appraised his boyfriend with drooping eyelids.

Now collapsed on the bed along with Senri, Takuma cuddled the brunette close and nuzzled his sweat-dampened hair.

"I know. The paint was a great idea," the blonde vampire said with a chuckle.

"Mmhm," the sleepy brunette agreed.

After a while, Takuma burst into a fit of laughter. Senri opened one eye to give his lover a quizzical look.

"What's so funny?"

"My grandfather would have keeled-over if he saw what we just did!"

"…. You have a sick sense of humor."

And yet, Senri couldn't help voicing a soft giggle at the idea.

Pulling his lover closer, Takuma whispered, "Thank you. For completing me."

Senri just blushed and nuzzled the crook of Takuma's neck. "No need to thank me. I just wanted to add some color."

***I hope you enjoy it like I did. So here is the person who wrote this story with a message for all of you.***

**Original A/N: HI everyone! Since I plan to have more stories on here, I'll just be referred to as **_**A. **_**Thank you for reading and commenting, and biggest thanks goes to **_**xNekoKawaiix**_** for posting my story on her account. Please excuse the minor errors. I write it, then give it to **_**xNekoKawaiix **_**to type, so there's bound to be mistakes. She's encouraged me to write more, and your reviews have all given me the confidence to do so. Hope to see you all at my next story.**

_**-A**_

**Thanks for reading^^**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
